Super Mario Maker
|genre = |modes = Single Player |ratings = |platform = Wii U |media = |requirements = }} Super Mario Maker, originally known as Mario Maker at E3 2014, is a game for only the Wii U involving constructing levels. It was released on September 10, 2015. Gameplay The player will get to create their own SMB levels using the Wii U GamePad. They can jump in at any point in the level to play it, then jump back out and it will show the exact movement that the player just made. The look can be changed from the original Super Mario Bros. look, the Super Mario Bros. 3 look, the Super Mario World look, and the New Super Mario Bros. U look. Users can create and upload their levels for others to enjoy or they can download levels that others have made. You have to play the game''' in the create mode 'for at least 5 minutes in each of the 9 days to get everything that the game has to offer (you can get more stuff if you change the date on the system by +1 after you play for 5 min) A new power-up appears, named the Weird Mushroom, which appears to be a slimmer version of the Super Mushroom, making Mario thin and allowing him to jump higher than normal. Enemies can be stacked on top of each other, resembling the Goomba Towers. Objects |93x93px]] Day 1 *Brick Block *Question Block *Stone Block *Ground *Pipes *Mushroom *Fluff *Gravity Affected Bouncy Pad *Goomba *Koopa Troopa *Piranha Plant *Wings Day 2 * Mystery Mushroom *Super Leaf *Cape Feather *Propeller Mushroom * Lakitu * Spinies * Fire Flowers * Super Star * 1-Up Mushrooms Day 3 * Bill Blaster * Blooper * Cheep Cheep * Electricity * Semi Solid Platform Day 4 * Hammer Bro * Buzzy Beetle * Thwomp * Fireball * Newton * Bouncy Pad * Skull Raft * Firebar Day 5 * Rocky Wrench * Walking Bomb * Donut Block * POW Block * Cloud Block * Rocket Engine * Cannon * Bridge Day 6 * Spike Tops * Boos * Dry Bones * Magikoopa * Hidden Block * Vine * ? Switch * Warp Door Day 7 * Munchers * Wigglers * Oddsock Egg * Goomba Shoe * Clown Car * Mushroom Platform * Arrow * Ice Day 8 * Tracks * Conveyor Belt * Sawblade * Chain Chomp * One Way Door 1.20 Objects * Checkpoint 1.30 Objects * Bouncy Pad (all directions) * ? Warp Door * Fire Koopa Clown Car 1.40 Objects * Skewer * Key * Key Door * Pink Coin 10 Mario Challenge In game, there is a mode called the 10 Mario Challenge, which gives the player 10 lives to beat 8 stages. The stages were made by Media Molecule 2 before the game's release. 100 Mario Challenge Similar to the 10 Mario Challenge, the 100 Mario Challenge gives the player 100 lives to beat eight stages, and it has 4 different modes: Easy, Normal, Expert and Super Expert. Normal and Expert feature 16 stages and Super Expert features 6 stages instead of the usual eight found in the 10 Mario Challenge and Easy mode. It randomly chooses courses online. The player can also skip a stage by sliding on the gamepad or holding - for 3 seconds. Sample Courses There are 17 worlds of 68 sample courses included into the game. These are mostly made by the developers at Media Molecule 2 while some are made from 3rd Party developers like the creator of Rayman, Michel Ancel. List of Sample Courses World 1 *Ground *Underwater *Castle *Airship World 2 *Ghost House *Sound Effects *Tracks *Sub Areas World 3 * Pipeline to the Other Side *Block Town *1-1 Remix (Ground) *Spinning Boo Buddies World 4 *A P Switch's Journey *Switch it Up! *1-1 Remix (Raccoon Mario) *1-4 Remix (Castle) World 5 *Bloomin' Goombas! *Perilous Vine Climb *1-2 Remix (Underground) *Big Dry Bones' Pirate Ship World 6 *Sunken Mario *Coinucopia *1-3 Remix (Athletic) *Festival of Fire World 7 *Super Star Dash *Ka-POW !!! *Be Brave & Get Up Close! *Attack Stack World 8 *5-3 Remix (Shoe Goombas) *1-2 Remix (Yoshi) *Zigzag Lava Bubbles *Go for the 3-Up Stomp! World 9 *Jump for It! *Muncher *Clowning Around *Creepy-Crawly Bowser Tower World 10 *3-1 Remix (Infinite 1-Ups) *2-3 Remix (Pyramids) *Bowser Retreats, Mario Advances *Easy Does It... World 11 *Music Notes *Conveyor Belt Sprint *Shell Shot! *Find the Fire Flower! World 12 *Shoe Factory *Spiny Tower Demolition *7-2 Remix (Piranha Plants) *1-Airship Remix World 13 *8-B Remix (Airship) *Danger: Fire Bars! *Blaster Barrage *Dry Bones Stampede World 14 *Chain Chomp *Bone Dungeon *Underwater Automation *Up & Over World 15 *Even Trampolines Dream of Flying *Rollercoaster *2-5 Remix (Chain Chomps) *8-3 Remix (Hammer Bros.) World 16 *6-3 Remix (Ice) *Don't Delay! *Race to the Finish! *8-4 Remix (Castle Labyrinth) World 17 *NWC 2016-1 *NWC 2016-2 *NWC 2016-3 *NWC 2016-4 Amiibo Every amiibo (aside from the Mii Fighter amiibo) is compatible with ''SMB1, when tapping one, a costume will appear (e.g tapping a Link amiibo will trigger a Link costume) and can be dragged into Brick Blocks/Flip Blocks, ? Blocks, and Bouncy Pads. When the player uses the item, Mario will wear the costume. Pressing ↑ will trigger also trigger a pose. There are also non-amiibo costumes, which can be earned-in game by completing the 100 Mario challenge or an event course. List of Costumes # Mystery Mushroom # Mario # Peach # Luigi # Bowser # Goomba # ? Block # Trampoline # Toad # Bowser Jr. # Mario (Silver) # Mario (Gold) # Builder Mario # Yoshi # Shy Guy # Wario # Rosalina # Sidestepper # Shellcreeper # Mario (Mario Bros.) # Dr. Mario # Kart Mario # Waluigi # Green Yarn Yoshi (Yoshi's Woolly World) # Pink Yarn Yoshi (Yoshi's Woolly World) # Light-Blue Yarn Yoshi (Yoshi's Woolly World) # Mega Yarn Yoshi (Yoshi's Woolly World) # Donkey Kong Jr. # Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Country) # Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country) # Kirby (Kirby's Dream Land) # King Dedede (Kirby's Dream Land) # Meta Knight (Kirby's Adventure) # Pit (Kid Icarus) # Palutena (Kid Icarus) # Dark Pit (Kid Icarus: Uprising) # Mega Man (Mega Man) # Samus (Metroid) # Zero Suit Samus (Metroid: Zero Mission) # R.O.B. (NES/Famicom) # Marth (Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragons) # Ike (Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance) # Lucina (Fire Emblem: Awakening) # Robin (Fire Emblem: Awakening) # Pikachu (Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow) # Charizard (Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow) # Jigglypuff (Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow) # Mewtwo (Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow) # Lucario (Pokemon Diamond/Pearl) # Greninja (Pokemon X/Y) # Olimar (Pikmin) # Pikmin (Pikmin) # Link (The Legend of Zelda) # Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) # Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) # Sheik (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) # Tingle (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) # Toon Link (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) # Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) # Ness (Earthbound) # Lucas (Mother 3) # Inkling Squid (Splatoon) # Inkling Boy (Splatoon) # Inkling Girl (Splatoon) # Wii Balance Board (Wii Fit) # Wii Fit Trainer (Wii Fit) # Chibi-Robo (Chibi-Robo) # Villager (Animal Crossing) # Tom Nook (Animal Crossing) # K.K. Slider (Animal Crossing) # Resetti (Animal Crossing) # Rover (Animal Crossing) # Timmy and Tommy (Animal Crossing) # Blathers (Animal Crossing) # Mabel (Animal Crossing) # Kapp'n (Animal Crossing) # Celeste (Animal Crossing) # Kicks (Animal Crossing) # Isabelle (Summer Outfit) (Animal Crossing: New Leaf) # Isabelle (Winter Outfit) (Animal Crossing: New Leaf) # Digby (Animal Crossing: New Leaf) # Cyrus (Animal Crossing: New Leaf) # Reese (Animal Crossing: New Leaf) # Lottie (Animal Crossing: New Leaf) # Captain Falcon (F-Zero) # Mr. Game & Watch (Game & Watch Series) # Sonic (Sonic The Hedgehog) # Duck Hunt (Duck Hunt) # Pac-Man (Pac-Man) # Foreman Spike (Wrecking Crew) # Little Mac (Punch-Out) # Fox (Star Fox) # Falco (Star Fox) # Slippy Star Fox) # Peppy (Star Fox) # Arwing (Star Fox) # Mahjong Tile (Yakuman Ho-o) # Dr. Lobe (Big Brain Academy) # Ashley (Warioware: Touched) # Nikki (Swapnote) # Fighter Fly # Totem Link (The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes) # Arino Kacho (GAMECENTER CX) # SUPER MARIO KUN (CORO CORO COMIC) # Cat Mario # Cat Peach # Necky (Famitsu) # Frog Mario # Mario Trio (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam) # GLA (Mercedes-Benz) # Felyne (Monster Hunter) # Sky Pop (Super Mario Land) # Arcade Bunny (Nintendo Badge Arcade) # Master Belch (Earthbound) # Mr. Saturn (Earthbound) # Captain Toad # Bike (Excitebike) # Birdo (Super Mario Bros. 2) # Yamamura the Pigeon # Princess Daisy # Professor E. Gadd # Bulbasaur (Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow) # Charmander (Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow) # Squirtle (Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow) # Chitoge Kirisaki (Nisekoi) # Barbara The Bat (Jam with the Band) # Statue Mario # Mary O/Mashiko # Toadette # Yuu Ayasaki (Daigasso! Band Bros. P) # Starfy (The Legendary Starfy) # Wolf Link (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) # Balloon Fighter (Balloon Fight) # Nabbit # Tetra (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) # Donbe (Shin Onigashima) # Hikari (Shin Onigashima) # Ayumi Tachibana (Famicom Detective Club Part II) # Baby Mario # Iris Archwell (Monster Manor) # Mallo (Pushmo) # Bubbles (Clu Clu Land) # Diskun (Famicom) # Volleyball Player (Volleyball) # BABYMETAL (BABYMETAL) # Popo & Nana (Ice Climber) # Kitty White (Hello Kitty) # Melody (My Melody) # Shaun The Sheep (Shaun The Sheep) Amiibo Compatible * 8-Bit Classic Mario * 8-Bit Modern Mario Trivia * While the Pokémon amiibo are compatible in this game, the Pokémon characters have no sound effects or jingles from any Pokemon games, due to The Pokemon Company's rights of owning the IP address of the Pokémon franchise. ** However, despite the policy, the three starter Pokemon from the Kanto region, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle, are the only ones that do have the sound effects and jingles from Pokemon Red/Blue. * Out of all the characters who appear in 8-bit form, Sonic is the only character who appears in 16-bit form. *When placing an object onto the stage, a distorted voice will say the name of said object (e.g. "Pipe" for placing/adjusting a Warp Pipe), which will correspond in tone with the stage's music. *Holding down on the D-pad, the A button, and the B button while a level loads will cause it to be displayed as if it were on a CRT television screen, similarly to the Big Mushroom; unlike the Big Mushroom, this easter egg is functional in all four game styles. Gallery File:Mario_Maker.png|The orginal promo card. File:Super-mario-maker.jpg|E3 2015 Trailers Category:Wii U games Category:Spin-offs Category:Super Mario series Category:2015 games